jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca Ryan
Bianca Ryan was a singer act from Season 1 of JayGT. She was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Bianca returned to JayGT: Redemption Island, where she was eliminated in the Qualifiers. Bianca will return for a third time in JayGT: The Champions. Background Growing up in Philadelphia, Bianca was known as an exceptional dancer, winning national talent competitions for tap. When she was 8, however, she asked her father to take her to an audition for a television show called Star Search. Bianca’s father asked her, “What are you going to do when we get there?” She said, “I’m going to sing”, to which her father asked, “Do you think you sing well enough to pass the audition?” She replied, "I sing well enough I think.” Her parents were admittedly confused, since she was a seasoned dancer not a singer after all. But Bianca had a secret. Unbeknownst to everyone, she’d been fine-tuning her vocal chops in her bedroom at home, singing along to her fathers prized collection of classic gospel and R&B records. Bianca’s rendition of “Think” by Aretha Franklin blew the socks off Star Search’s producers and landed her a coveted spot on the show. “I’d never heard her sing like that. I was shocked,” says her dad Shawn. At that moment Bianca knew she had something unique, something she had to protect and nurture. “My voice is truly a gift from God,” she says. “I needed to take care of it because not everybody gets this opportunity.” She began doing vocal exercises, practicing in the basement of her modest home. Her father, Shawn, recalls her singing along to the songs of her idols: Celine Dion, Yolanda Adams, Jennifer Holiday, and Selena. “She would sing the Selena songs in Spanish even though she had no idea what they meant,” Shawn says. “It was the cutest thing in the world to listen to.” Bianca’s next stop was amateur kids night on Showtime at the Apollo. “It was such an honor for me to sing at the Apollo in front of an audience that felt as passionate about this music as I did.” The appearances at the Apollo reinforced her confidence in her ability. Later that year, she also appeared to rave reviews on The Tom Joyner Show. http://biancaryanfanclub.com/biography/ Audition Bianca Ryan's audition in Episode 102 consisted of singing "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" from the musical Dreamgirls. JayDK, Cards, Xboy, and Danger all voted "Yes", sending Bianca to the Judge Cuts. Judge Cuts Bianca Ryan's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 105 consisted of singing Bette Midler's "The Rose". JayDK gave her a standing ovation. Bianca's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send her to the Quarterfinals, eliminating her from the competition along with The Millers. RI Qualifier Bianca Ryan's audition in Episode RI01 consisted of singing "Piece of My Heart". Cards buzzed the act, and JayDK told Bianca that she disappointed him and that he expected a better performance from her. In the end, Bianca's audition was not strong enough to advance to the Vegas Round, eliminating her from the competition along with Taylor Ware, instead of Susan Boyle. The Champions Semifinal Bianca Ryan returned for a third shot in The Champions. Category:Acts Category:Accepted Acts Category:Female Singers Category:Season 1 Acts Category:Season 1 Accepted Acts Category:Season 1 Female Singers Category:AGT Winners Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Female Singers Category:Threepeaters Category:TC Acts Category:TC Female Singers